In order to increase efficiency of power amplification of a wireless transmitter, a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) for transmitting signals needs to be lowered. Existing methods for lowering a peak-to-average power ratio are mainly applicable to a multicarrier system, and are generally realized by changing phase relationship between the subcarriers. While in a single-carrier system, a peak-to-average power ratio for transmitting signals is mainly decided by the following two factors: one is an order of modulation signals, and the other is a filter coefficient of a pulse shaping filter.
It should be noted that the above description of the background art is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present invention and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background art of the present invention.